1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wall structures in vehicle bodies, and more particularly to the joints formed between adjoining wall panels that are adhesively bonded together to make up the wall structure.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Wall structures including interconnected panels having male members which are insertable into female members of adjoining panels are known. An example of such a wall structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,218 issued Jun. 4, 1968 to Scott. The building panels illustrated in that patent include insulating cores sandwiched between metal sheets. The panels also include female edge portions and male edge portions provided with a mechanical edge gasket. The gasket is intended to seal the joint between adjoining panels when the panels are fitted together prior to being fastened to the framing of a building. Other examples of wall panels having interfitting members that form joints between adjacent panels are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,428 issued Mar. 15, 1978 to Head et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,348 issued Mar. 14, 1978 to Rothman.
Other known wall panel joints are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,323 issued Nov. 29, 1960 to McBride and U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,810 issued Oct. 10, 1961 to Kloote et al. The McBride patent illustrates a trailer including wall panels provided with a 90.degree. rabbet and tongue arrangement to form rabbetted joints with adjoining panels. A sealing material is provided at each joint to seal the rabbet and cooperating tongue. The Kloote et al. patent illustrates a trailer having walls including panels that are adhesively bonded to a spline inserted between adjacent panels to interconnect those panels.